The Everyday Snowstorm
by StrawbeariRotsho
Summary: Growing up, she could never understand Fubuki Shirou. He was the toughest nut to crack. But combing through her past to her present might have helped her change her view about him. FubuOC.
1. The Cold

For Shiranai Atsune – sempai

Getting inspired for this story sure did happen fast. O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own the adorable Fubuki Shirou of the Level-5-owned Inazuma Eleven anime, and I don't own the awesmazing Suishou Yusaburu of the really cool Shiranai Atsune – sempai. If that even made sense. :3

* * *

**1: The Cold**

_Applies to the heart, the shoulders, the blood and the personality._

'_Love at first fight, huh.'_

Suishou Yusaburu shook her head, dismissing the pun she'd made up in her head. Up to this day she still couldn't understand why he helped her. She couldn't quite comprehend the comfort he offered her that time. Was he always that nice? How could he have been, when she practically pummeled his team down to the dust till there was nothing to beat up anymore?

He refused to acknowledge the impossible.

* * *

"_This isn't the time to be stubborn, Suishou!" The goalkeeper of Raimon raised his voice in urgency. Her three sole teammates had collapsed right in front of her eyes and had been replaced by Project Cyborgs. For Yusaburu, it was enough evidence to prove her realization._

'_We were pawns; an experiment gone wrong. And now we're useless.'_

"_Suishou-san!" A new voice wailed into her head. It was the silver-haired striker. "Let us help you," He insisted further as he and his captain helped Yusaburu up. The managers of Raimon were already tending to Sanada Ran, Amadare Kyougisha and Tomoshibi Gyousei. The boy with blue eyes looked at her again. Just this once, he was able to get to her._

"_Please."_

And that was when she finally, _finally_ decided to give Raimon a little chance to see who she was under the shell she hid in. It was a small peek, just enough for Endou and Fubuki to understand her. That was all she could do and that was all they needed.

* * *

Stupid doe eyes.

Regardless, she joined the team after Endou-sama's endless persuasion. The start had been quite rough; getting into fights with Fudou, giving accusing glares at Tsunami and Tobitaka, practically almost killing Kogure every time he scared her with a stupid scary bug…Yet Endou wanted her to stay. This time, it was because of Fubuki's faith in her.

That she would change.

"How could he just throw all his trust at me in one go?" The confused lass tousled her black hair in self-frustration. To this day, she still couldn't understand.

But deep inside, she refused to.

* * *

"_Suishou-chan!" The cheery voice called her back before she had the chance to escape the noisy canteen. "Why don't we practice together?" Fubuki Shirou, as he'd introduced himself, caught up to the ex-Galourmore captain's pace as they exited the hall._

"_I'm going to my room." She bid hastily. As he stood there, confused, Yusaburu stomped to her room in silent anger. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Was it because she opened up to him? It was for her team's sake! No, she did not want company. No, she did not need help. No, she didn't care if they just kicked her out of the team already._

_Yes, she was lying to herself._

* * *

Growing up at Galourmore Junior High, Suishou Yusaburu was practically the very being of the snow queen. To her, emotions hindered progress, so she refused any acknowledgements of these so-called 'feelings'. Besides, there was nothing wrong- at least to her- with being an objective leader.

Compared to Endou-sama, who was ADHD all day and night and who would randomly yell soccer-induced words to everyone and anyone, Yusaburu thought of herself as a perfect captain. Sanada Ran would definitely agree with her, even if Ran-chan was sometimes one who showed her feelings.

All in all, Suishou Yusaburu considered herself the very meaning of cold. And she would most personally prefer it that way.

* * *

Didn't anyone- Fubuki or Endou-sama- know that she was doing this for them? A little bit of coldness would have helped them to let go of her. She didn't belong with this ragtag bunch of happy-go-lucky sakka-baka-tachi!

With a cold heart, no one will get hurt.

To give everyone the cold shoulder, no one would have to matter.

With such cold blood, no one will have to be hurt.

With a personality so cold, no one will have to care.

'_It's for their sake,'_ This was her reminder. Despite that, her days with the Raimon team continued to add up in number. It was unthinkable! Why stay where she didn't belong?

'_I'm like a snowflake in the desert.'_

* * *

Eh. Kinda angsty, but I guess I'd been too drained on my previous multi-chaptered story. So, yeah. A little intro on Yusaburu-san and her little conscience as to why she keeps staying with Raimon even though she thinks she doesn't belong there. Please review! :3

-AniMa


	2. Hypothermia

For Shiranai Atsune – sempai

Well here's to chappie 2! And I really do find Yusaburu-san really intriguing. I like her! X3

Disclaimer: Nay, I doth not own Inazuma Eleven. :3

* * *

**2: Hypothermia**

_Even the coldest of people, he told her, need a little warmth._

"Fubuki, you talk to her."

'_That's odd,'_ The silver-haired latter thought as he looked at his captain's features once more. _'Captain's never looked this emotionally exhausted before.'_ As Endou settled on his seat across Fubuki's, Natsumi readily handed him a fresh glass of water. "Captain—" Fubuki began, but the brown-haired keeper cut him off.

"Fubuki, she's _so_ hard to get to! I don't get girls!"

"B-but, Captain, I'm a guy too…"

"…Right."

"…"

"But she lives in Hokkaido!" Endou silently thanked Kami for giving him that information as a scapegoat. It wasn't his fault Fubuki was sometimes more adorable than the managers. "And you're from Hokkaido, so use that as some sort of connection to get to her!" Endou encouraged with his good-guy pose. Fubuki sighed in response as he stood up.

* * *

"Go away." Yusaburu's demeaning voice barked before Fubuki could even have the chance to knock on the door. "Suishou-chan—"

"You heard me."

Fubuki huffed in an attempt to cool himself off. Right then he was just about to give up on her, but the only thing that got him clinging to the dying hope that she would open up was that if he and Endou managed to get her to accept them once, then he can do it again and again.

Gingerly, he opened the door to his senpai's room. The look on her face was one he hadn't seen before, mainly because she refused to actually show her feelings. "Didn't I tell you to—"

"Suishou-chan, are you going to run away again?"

Yusaburu clicked her tongue in dismay. Other than the boy having manipulatively cute doe eyes, he had a high sense of perceptiveness. "I don't belong here," She reasoned out bitterly, and even if her face didn't show it, her tone made it clear. "And I've burdened this team too much." Fubuki sat on her bed as he watched the blue-eyed girl by the window sill stare longingly at the night sky.

"Then what makes you think you're going to make progress by running away?" Fubuki asked her after a few moments of silence. She stared at him with calculating eyes. "If you think running away solves anything, do you think you would have found the cure to your nano-enhancements by now?" Still, Fubuki didn't give Yusaburu time to respond. "The whole team is here for you, Suishou-chan. We go where you go; it's one for all and all for one. How else do you think did we make it this far, Suishou-chan?"

* * *

But the girl was ever so stubborn, even if Fubuki was right.

"That's easy for you to say, Fubuki," She snapped back. "You didn't have to be electrocuted for making a mistake or have a death sentence waiting for you while trying to save your friends. You don't know what I've gone through!" If talking about this with Ran-chan didn't cause her much pain, Yusaburu didn't understand why she was already breaking down in front of Fubuki, who unlike Ran-chan didn't know anything about her.

'_The pain of loneliness…it hurts more than those stupid collars.'_

"But that's why Captain, the team and I are here, right?" The black-haired girl saw her white locks shifting to the side; Fubuki had gently let her rest her head on his shoulder. It didn't help much, they both knew, but for Yusaburu, it was enough to keep her from completely losing herself.

'_The ice wall that you put up to block us, Suishou-chan,'_ Fubuki rubbed soothing circles on the upset girl's back. _'I'm more than willing to melt that down.'_

Tonight, she would open up a little to Fubuki. Tomorrow, he would have to deal with her disparaging self like every day. The Prince of Ice never minded this, though. Progress always took time; everyone knew that. But really, with the time the two spent just to comfort Yusaburu and her nightly woes, even Fubuki knew the ice wall was crumbling down soon.

And he didn't even have to mention a thing about Hokkaido.

* * *

Ugu. Weird ending…no, it's more of an entirely weird chapter. Eh. Whaddaya guys think? Yes, I'm still drained, but as long as inspiration flows, being drained is the last thing I've to worry about. Please review! :3

-AniMa


	3. The Ice Pick of Determination

For Shiranai Atsune – sempai

Daaaang. Took me long enough!

Disclaimer: Nah, I couldn't have possibly created a really hot Fudou if I owned Inazuma Eleven. :P

* * *

**3: The Ice Pick of Determination**

_Corny as it sounds, he was the first to break through her icecold heart._

"Wow, Fubuki, you really are _the_ ladies' man." Kidou whistled.

For the past few days, Fubuki had worked extra hard just to gain Yusaburu's attention for a maximum of ten minutes. When he'd finally accomplished that, he struggled with getting her to practice with him, which took away some sleep, since Yusaburu was probably nocturnal or something. Then came the effort of having her do what the team did- _together_.

It was a tiresome job, but the development was worth it.

"_Just give it up, will you?" Yusaburu panted heavily, pulling back her stray white strands back into the ponytail. "I don't want to practice with the team and I most certainly will not practice with you! Why are you even staying up late?" Fubuki was breathless as he wiped the sweat trailing down his face. He didn't answer Yusaburu; he only continued playing._

'_Just like everyone else,' Fubuki remembered the time when Gouenji told him to listen to his teammates' voices through the soccer ball. The silver-haired striker had been grateful ever since. 'I want Suishou-chan to know she's not alone.'_

* * *

As for the girl, she'd never been so irritated in her life. Fubuki wouldn't stop pestering her, and what was worse, she let him! She actually let him try to get to know her more. It was Kami-awful annoying. "Crystal Cannon!" She roared at Endou, her feelings clearly implied through her hissatsu. "Majin the Hand!" Endou countered just as swiftly. Just when the blue-eyed teen's shoot was about to make it in, Fubuki made her lose focus.

"Suishou-chan, don't use your anger to fuel your shoots! Be calm!" He yelled 'helpfully' across the field. At that same moment, the shoot cracked, and Endou caught the ball with ease. "Yeah, Suishou!" Endou waved encouragingly from his post. "Sakka is all about fun!"

* * *

"Just. Stop. Bugging me. Already!"

She was past her boiling point already, and it had been with one of the most good-natured persons in the team as well. "Just how far are you going to push me before I drop dead?" Yusaburu pulled on her hair, just to remind herself she was still breathing. Fubuki tentatively led her outside to the field, where a lone soccer ball idled. The girl was at her wits' end. "Fubu—"

But the boy wasn't.

Even when he should've been the one to complain about her stubbornness and obstinacy to his coaxing, Fubuki never whined about Yusaburu's resistance; he just held on longer. "Yusaburu-chan," He whispered softly to the wind as he hugged her comfortingly, "You have to tell me what you feel, deep inside," He continued, his voice as soothing as ever. "You can't keep holding everything in. Eventually, you'll have to let it out, you know." He heard her sniff discreetly in his arms.

"Why didn't you give up?"

* * *

"I…used to think that I was alone," Fubuki and Yusaburu were sprawled on the grass after a warm up match with the soccer ball they'd found earlier. "But every time I thought about that, Captain would appear and tell me that the whole team's always waiting for me. At first, I didn't believe him," He turned to glance at Yusaburu's calculating eyes. "I just couldn't after being alone for so long."

"But you have your Hakuren friends back at Hokkaido."

"Admiration is the level farthest from understanding," Fubuki sadly quoted from a BLEACH character. "They respected me because I was strong, but they never asked me about Atsuya or anything. They thought I didn't care, so they didn't either. But Endou…he's different—"

"He's nosy."

The blue-eyed boy chuckled. "But it was because he's nosy that we've all gone this far. Gouenji-kun, though not like Captain, helped me go through all my insecurities and taught me the real meaning of 'perfect'. If it weren't for him and Captain I would probably still be stuck in my horrible past with no one to help me…It's really great to have friends!" As Fubuki let out a contented sigh, Yusaburu couldn't help but free her eyes of a foreign burning sensation she had rarely felt.

She hadn't cried in such a long time.

The former Galourmore captain's voice was bitter with frustration. "It doesn't always work that way. You're lucky everything always turns out right for you!" She sobbed miserably. "But how will you know if you won't let us help?" Fubuki was able to wipe her tears without losing a muscle. "You never know until you try, right?" The blackette sniffed with a small pout. "Stop your quoting, Fubuki."

"And when we do try, we'll try and try until we die!" He laughed mischievously. Yusaburu was cheering up, due to the constant Reize impressions. "Fubuki…ugh, you and your corny quotes."

"But we're not going to die that quickly. Never say never! Dattebayo!"

"…Seriously?"

* * *

Slowly, but ever so surely, Suishou Yusaburu was blossoming into a better version of herself. For Fubuki, he thought that was her best version yet.

For Yusaburu, it was a big first step, and one that she didn't regret making. She still had spats with Fudou and Kogure, but everyone- save for Fuyuka and Haruna- else did too, so it was normal. Endou got fired up and taught her the sakka she learned to love and enjoy, and by the end of each session, she thanked Endou-sama for the life-changing sakka practices. The direst change in her though, was the one where she opened her heart out to Fubuki. Endou-sama, sometimes, but it was Fubuki who reached out to her and managed to save her from the darkness she built to cage herself in.

She'd never been happier.

* * *

Yoikes. Pretty long compared to the first two…you think this is better than a two-page, half-assed chapter? I'd like to know your opinions, readers (SERIOUSLY)! So please review! :)

-AniMa


	4. Snow Sports

For Shiranai Atsune – sempai

I take too much time to make one chapter. :I Ehm sorry…

Disclaimer: Noooope. I don't/can't/won't own Inazuma Eleven, even if I wanted to. :D And Suishou Yusaburu-san belongs to Shiranai Atsune-sempai-sama!

* * *

**4: Snow Sports**

_Being like the wind and trying not to fall was so much harder than she thought!_

'_It's not a date. It's not a date. Oh my Kami, Yusaburu, get a grip: it's. Not. A date!'_

Being the ice queen of Galourmore High, Suishou was used to the solitary disposition. The only boys who were her very good buddies were her Project Elements teammates, Tomoshibi Gyousei and Amadare Kyougisha. Sanada Ran was her one and only girlfriend, and still was.

Other boys were out of the question.

* * *

"I know you're nervous about your very first snowboarding lesson," Kazemaru calmly told Yusaburu. To whoever Kami was out there, Yusaburu half-thanked, half-cursed them for her brown-eyed teammate's obliviousness. "But Fubuki's a really great teacher. And even if you're not fond of listening, snowboarding is easy to learn from and…" Kazemaru was happily yapping away about his first time, but the blackette with white locks wasn't paying attention.

There it was again. Her heart was hammering harder against her ribcage.

'_It must be an effect from the nano-technology,'_ Yusaburu concluded just as hintlessly. _'I really have to find the three other cures fast.'_

There was a knock on a door. It was enough to cut Kazemaru's story and Yusaburu's train of thought. The tealnet defender turned to his new friend encouragingly. "You can do this, Yusa!" She shook her head almost immediately. "Kaka, you better be right." **(A/N: According to SA-sempai-sama, Yusaburu doubles the first syllable of people's names, except Endou's and Fubuki's.)**

"You ready for a day in the snow and being like the wind?" Fubuki's head poked through the icy blue-eyed girl's bedroom door. Seeing his new friend's speechlessness, Kazemaru gave one last 'helpful' push at Yusaburu's back, sending her straight to Fubuki's waiting figure.

"Go get 'em!" Kazemaru gave her the thumbs up as she and her silver-haired snow buddy disappeared from view.

* * *

"_Have you tried to contact your friends from Galourmore, Yusa-chan?" A small voice asked the latter casually after dinner. The girl with her incomparably high IQ sighed longingly. "I'll only cause trouble for them if I do. And I'm not strong enough yet…" The Queen of Elements sighed yet again, but Fubuki still had his smile on. "I might have something that might help relax and strengthen you at the same time…"_

How did it turn out as an outdoor date?

'_It's not a date, darn it!'_ Frustrated, Yusaburu smacked herself when her companion wasn't looking; this took a pretty long time, if it wasn't her imagination. _'I swear to Kami I will do twenty laps around the whole Hakuren courtyard if I think like that again!'_

And as much as she loved the night, she hated doing laps…but after implementing the self-punishment in her head, she had no other choice.

"…You understand?" The silver-haired boy asked as soon as he finished explaining the trick to snowboarding. "Hopefully…" The ex-captain gulped nervously. Since when did the slope become even steeper?

* * *

'_Oh, Kamisama, if I die today, please tell Kaka that he's next.'_

Yusaburu felt the wind clamoring for her face as soon as she pushed herself down the slope, where the Raimon team had once done. "O-oh m-m-my K-Kami!" She screeched as she luckily made a sharp turn before she could hit a tree blocking her path.

"Good job on that turn, Yusa-chan!" The voice sounded too close for someone who was standing and watching her from afar, the blackette analyzed.

Now she really wished she had listened to Kaka's ranting on Fubuki being a good teacher.

"I thought you were going to see my progress!" She yelled above the whir of the winds. The ex-captain felt Fubuki's grip on her forearm to steady her. For someone who was snowboarding as well, that was a pretty difficult thing to do. "I am," He answered back casually, "Kazemaru-kun must have forgotten that I observe my students up close?"

Now Yusaburu knew she was really going to do laps that night.

"Next is skating!" The blue-eyed boy said with a smile as he and his icy blue-eyed companion removed their snowboarding equipment. "You up for it or would you like to rest a bit?" The gentle voice watched the disciplined girl have a staring match with her borrowed ice skates. After a long moment, she exhaled.

"Let's go break my ankles," She stood up and slung the skates over her shoulder as Fubuki smiled.

* * *

"I take it back! I don't want to break my ankles!" Yusaburu shrieked- _shrieked_, the girl realized- as Fubuki gave her a firm push. Now she was gliding aimlessly across the ice, _and_ she was actually missing her teacher's guidance beside her.

"Fubu-kun, now!" She yelped helplessly again as the blackette with white locks miraculously managed to skate circles a few times in order to avoid the trees and stray squirrels. Laughing in amusement, Fubuki skated his way- gracefully as Michelle Kwan would've thought- towards the panicky girl. "I got you, I got you," He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I got you."

* * *

If the snowboarding lessons and skating practices were a handful, the trip back to the Hakuren building was hell on earth.

"Why couldn't the skating rink and slopes have been somewhere higher than Hakuren rather than Hakuren being higher than them?" The panting girl complained as she helped Fubuki haul the snowboarding and skating equipment back up the hill. "Bad things could happen anytime, you know," Fubuki answered in a way so serious, but still so casual. Yusaburu scoffed incredulously. "What can possibly be worse than nano-technology forcibly injected into your bloodstream in the hopes of toughening you and your teammates _and_ the threat of death by the same thing that used to strengthen you without any existing hint for a cure?" But before Fubuki could form an answer, a loud rumbling sound was heard from above.

And the last thing the duo could remember was a giant wave of white heading towards them.

* * *

Cliffhanger huzzah! Now I know why I hate them too… :)) Although they actually sound better in the emails I send to Jer-bear, right, onnakuma-chi? OvO Been a while since I've updated, but hello new chappie! :)) Reviews are well appreciated, thank you very much! :3

PS, I'm not perfect, but I don't really mind flames. They're still reviews, after all. :3

-AniMa


End file.
